A single chance
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Kurotsuki, and Meko... Kurostuki's a goth and Meko's just plain and smiles alot.... they meet... and fall in love... GirlXGirl
1. Chapter 1

ok! My friend.... she wrote the parts in Kurotsuki's POV and I wrote Meko's.... We will cont. I'm typeing the second part now... we made this up at school.... WE OWN THE CHARICTORS AND THE STORY! this isn't an anime, it's our creation.. plz r&r!

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Meko needed to wake up. She'd slept through her alarm, again. Her 18 year old brother, Keichii, was now creeping up to her bed, and then he pounced. Meko was suddenly screaming, and kicking at her brother. "What the hell!!!" She then punched her brother, sending him across the room. Then looking at the alarm clock, "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She ran to the bathroom, changed into her uniform, Brushed her teeth, and auburn hair, that went down to her lower back. Meko was your ordinary 16 year old girl, stressing for tests, not sure what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, mainly because she mostly hated picturing the future. She was smart, but she could never get out of bed, and that was becoming a problem, fast. Miko put on her sideways, oval glasses, with black frames, and ran downstairs.

"HONEY! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF BED EARLIER!!! DAMBIT!!!!" Her father was pissed, and lecturing her, again. Ever since mom passed her dad went crazy over every single little detail. She still felt sad about her mother's death, so much that she didn't want to think about it. So, Meko just didn't listen, let her father come into one ear, and leave through the other. She slipped her shoes on, running cause she was now even later, drank a glass of milk, and ran out the door.

* * *

Kurotsuki silently walked down a silent backstreet on her way to school, her dark blue hair (recently dyed) rustled in the breeze. Kurotsuki is wearing a black school-girl outfit and combat boots. Her nails are painted to mach. 'Doesn't that Meko girl, from my class live around here?' She silently wondered. Not paying attention, she runs into a girl who is leaving her yard.

* * *

Meko was just leaving her yard, when she bumped into a girl with blue hair. "Oh! Sorry!" She'd dropped all of her books, and she started to pick them up. 'I recognize her from somewhere.'

* * *

"Oh!" Kurotsuki's face turns red, "I'm sooooo sorry!" Immediately Kurotsuki helps the girl pick up her books. "I should've been paying more attention to where I was walking!" 'Hey… isn't that that Meko girl?' Kurotsuki vaguely wonders.

* * *

"Hey no problem!" Meko smiles at Kurotsuki, "Thanks for the help with my books! Hey, are you going to Kikyoco High? Why don't we walk together? What grade are you in?" 'Wow we might become friends, yes! First friend in high school!' Meko thought as she smiled, waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Uh… yeah. I'm going to Kikyoco High…" Kurotsuki was surprised by all of the questions. "I have no problem walking with you," Kurotsuki forced a smile. "And I'm in your class…" Kurotsuki tells her, a slightly confused tone in her voice. 'Wow… she seems totally bright… I wonder if that enthusiasm is genuine…' thought Kurotsuki, looking at Meko in wonder. 'She seems ok though…. Maybe we can be friends…'

* * *

Meko noticed that she was probably creeping the girl out, "Sorry, I'm just really hyper, and I usually don't notice it until people get annoyed, I though I recognized you!" They started walking to school, "crap we're going to be late, if I'm late again… uhgg! It rain over night, so the shortcut I know is out of the question, at less you want to fall into a mucky ditch…" Meko sent another smile Kurotsuki's way. Somehow she felt that they were going to be good friends.

* * *

'This girl smiles a lot' thought Kurotsuki. "Hm… don't worry about it… your fine!" Kurotsuki noticed a bike sitting outside some random person's house, and runs over to it. "Come on!" Kurotsuki smiles.

* * *

'She has a nice smile… oh! Wait, that sounded wrong.' She mentally slaps herself. Meko gets on the bike, and they speed off, Meko thanks Kurotsuki, as they barely make it to class on time. After lots of boring lectures, from boring teacher, it's time for lunch. 'Maybe I should ask her to eat with me…' Meko walks up to Kurotsuki, "Hey, ummm…. Do you want to eat lunch with me?" For some reason, without her knowing, she was blushing.

* * *

'Aww! How cute! She's blushing!' For the first time in a while, Kurotsuki truly smiled. "yeah. I'd love to!" As Kurotsuki and Meko ate their lunch, Kurotsuki asked, "Hey I was wondering… are you Bi by any chance?"

This question catches Meko off guard, she'd just met this girl, and now she was asking if she was bi, something she didn't know herself. 'She's cute when she smiles…' "Don't know, never thought about it." She answers after spacing out for almost half a minuet. "Never got a guy to fall for me," she pushes up her glasses, "Not that I really tried, guess I lost interest after…" She stops herself, she didn't want to tell Kurotsuki about her mother, at least not here. Meko is now silently staring at the last rice ball on her plate.

* * *

'Hmm..'

"Oh.. I was just thinking that you might be…. Wait, after what?"

'Wow, I wonder…'

* * *

Meko looks up at Kurotsuki, "Sorry, I can't talk about it here." She felt that she could trust Kurotsuki, even though she's just met her. "You want to come over after school? I can tell you then, and I want dad to meet you, he's really cool. Oh! And I have an idiot older brother," she giggles at the thought of her 18 year old brother. For some reason, Meko really wants Kurotsuki to say yes, she really really wants it.

* * *

Kurotsuki smiled. "Sure! I'd love to!"

'I feel this will become more than just a simple friendship..'

"Oh… but… You don't mind that I'm bi… do you?

'I hope no one else finds out about that, might get Meko dragged into some unnecessary drama…' Kurotsuki readied herself for the worst possible outcome.

* * *

"Nope not at all! I wont tell anyone either," She smiled, "You should really smile more often, it's cute." Before Kurotsuki could respond, the bell rang, Meko flinches, "We need to get to class! C'mon!" Meko takes Kurotsuki's hand, and half runs, half drags her to class.

* * *

Ok! how'd you like the first chappie? lol HOPE U LIKED! :) plz R&R!!!


	2. Confessions

**YAY! MY NEXT CHAPPY! umm, the reson this took so long, was cora's fault.... I TAKE NO RESPONCIBLITY!**

**Cora: HEY! DAM SEXIST BASTURDS! **

**Sweetpea: hey...... that's my line! :)**

**Cora: TO BAD! :P**

**Sweetpea: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *attaks***

**Kuro: uhhh ok on to the story..**

**Meko: YAY! SOME ACTION!**

**Kuro: *pats Meko's head* *sighs* You sound like a fangirl....**

**Meko: SO!**

**

* * *

**

**Meko's POV**

Before Meko knew it, classes were over, and it was time to go home. Meko and Kuro met by the gym, and Meko led the way to her house.

On the way, Meko found herself staring at Kuro, 'I wonder where her house is….'

**Kuro's POV**

"Uh, so…" The silence was getting kind of awkward. "I don't know…. I honestly don't know what to say…." Kurotsuki noticed Meko staring at her, "What?"

**Meko's POV**

"What?" Kuro had noticed that Meko was staring.

"Uhhhh, N-nothing! Uh, WE'RE HERE!"

The girls walked up to the gate of the small white, 2 story house. " Kei you home!?" Meko yelled, taking her shoes off, and taking Kuro's jacket.

"NO!" Her brother was such a dork, but he tried his best to make Meko laugh. Meko giggled,

"Yea, what ever, get you not, here butt down here, and meet my new-" She suddenly stopped, remembering that her brother went out with all of her new friends, suddenly feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. Meko brushed it off, as her brother drifted down the steps.

"So, who's the goth?" He sent Kuro a dazzling smile, and Meko snapped.

"Myfriendfromschool!" She hurriedly took Kuro's hand, and raced past her brother, to her room, closing the door behind her.

'Was I just jealous? Nah…. Right?' "Hey, I was wondering, can I just call you Kuro, or Suki, if that's ok?" 'Great, now I've got a pet name for her, starting to think I am bi…'

**Kuro's POV**

"I don't care what you call me. Kuro, Suki, it's all the same to me. If it's you, I don't care what you call me." Kuro shrugged, then her face turned a bright shade of red, realization coming to her. 'Oops…. I didn't mean to say that last part out loud…. NO! I can feel my face turning red! Great, this is embarrassing…'

"Changing topic, have you really never thought of being bi? Cuz the way you were looking at me earlier, I think you are and you just don't realize it." 'I hope to god I'm not falling for a straight girl….'

**MEKO'S POV**

"I don't care what you call me. Kuro, Suki, it's all the same to me. If it's you, I don't care what you call me." Kuro shrugged.

'Oh wow, as long as it's me? Hmmmm…. WAIT! AWWW she's blushing! WAIT! NO! I'm STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT I TELL YOU! But… I was Jealous…. NO! But….. NO! GOD! I'M HEAD OVER HEELS!' With this taken care of, there was just one more thing to do, and frankly, it was something Meko never even dreamt she'd end up doing. Meko took a breath, and walked over to the chair Kuro was sitting in. She bend down, looked into her eyes for a few seconds, gathering her courage, she lightly placed her lips over Kuro's. It was only a peck, but that was all she needed for her confession.

**Kuro's POV**

O.o…… 'Maybe that confirms my suspicions…..' Kuro thought as Meko quickly kissed her on the lips. Kuro abruptly stood up. She was surprised by Meko's actions, and her own reaction. 'Heh, I'm in love… what else could this be?' Quickly, Kuro chose her next action.

Smiling, Kuro looked at Meko, and gently kissed her on the lips. As she pulled away, she whispered, "I'm in love…."

* * *

awwww! lolz, plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)


	3. It's ok to love

OK! OMG! O.O I FINALLY GOT THE DAMN BOOK BACK FROM HER! lol

Cora: HEY!

Haha... just go ogle Fai a lil, I'll join you in a minuete.

Cora: OK! FAI-CHANNN!

Fai: AHH! KURO-SWEETY!!!!

Kurogane: Uhhh

Kuro: WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN OUR STORY!

RELAX!

MEko: *kisses Meko* lets just get it over with so we can cuddle later ok?

Kuro: Ok...

WE OWN THIS STORY! BUT WE DON'T OWN FAI AND KUROGANE! (we only own meko and Kurotsuki)

* * *

**MEKO'S POV**

KURO HAD KISSED HER! Meko's head reeled, and her blush became darker. 'Yea… I'm Bi…'

"Uhmm… Uhhh…" She had wanted to say something more productive, like 'I love you' or… well…. Something, anything BUT what she'd just managed to blurt out. She stared into Kuro's beautiful light blue eyes intently, searching for the right words.

"does this mean we're going out?" Meko asked timidly, her mind basically yelling 'say yes!'

**KURO'S POV**

Kurotsuki smiled, "Of course!" Kurotsuki kissed Meko on the cheek, and brought her into a hug.

'Wow, I only met this chick and I already love her to death… hope I'm not getting into a big mess.'

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into right?" Kurotsuki worridly asked Meko. "People usually don't approve of Bi, gay and lesbians." Kurotsuki added, seeing Meko's confused face.

"But don't worry! I'll protect you from all those homo-phobe idjets!"

MEKO'S POV

"What are you girls talking about?" Meko turned to her father, gasping.

'I'll have to tell him soon anyway…' Meko blushed, and looked to Kurotsuki for reassurance. She seemed to understand, throwing a small smile her way. Meko took a deep breath, and shakily stood.

"Dad… please don't hate me…. I-I I'M IN LOVE WITH KURO!" Meko pointed at the girl behind her for empisis.

Her father's eyes went wide, he'd not been expecting that. Suddenly, a hot pain, like pins and needles, erupted across her cheek, her father had hit her.

"Slut." was all he said as he walked out the door, leaving a close to crying Meko and a seething Kuro alone in the small room.

"What the hell?" Kuro's face was slowly turning red with anger.

Meko could feel the tears trying to escape, but tried to keep them in, closing her eyes. 'I have to be strong. I-' The tears pulsed against her eyelids until she finally let them fall down her pale face.

KURO'S POV

"what the hell?" Kuro was about to run off and bitch slap Meko's dad for what he'd done, until she realized that silent tears were now falling from Meko's eyes, running down the girls pale cheeks and off her chin.

"Meko…" Kuro wrapped her arms around the small girl's frame, "C'mon we're leaving."

Kuro led Meko the way they'd come, intent on reaching the door, and not running into Meko's ass of a dad.

"Where the fuck are you taking my daughter!?" The man asked, enraged again.

"I'll fucking beat your ass the next time you hurt her! Just because she's in love with a girl, doesn't give you the right to hurt her. Don't you fucking punish her for something she can't control!" SHe put all of her hatred for the man into the glare she sent his way. Meko's dad was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"And, If I see anything on her that tells me you hurt her, I will hurt you, old man." With that, she led Meko to the door, and left.

As soon as they were far enough from the house, Kuro stopped and turned to Meko.

"If he EVER hurts you again, tell me." Meko was silent, looking a bit like a souless doll.

"There is nothing wrong with you loving me, some people are just to idiotic to realize that…" Kuro squeezed Meko's hand, and to her surprise, Meko did the same.

MEKO'S POV

After her father had smacked her, Meko became trapped in the memory of her dieing mother, the car accident, the blood, her mother screaming for help, telling Meko to run…. Half of it didn't fit with what had happened, but that's all she could remember.

"There is nothing wrong with you loving me, some people are just to idiotic to realize that…" She felt Kuro squeeze her hand, breaking her out of her trance.

"I- I know… It's just… I lost my mother, I don't want to lose my father aswell… he and my brother are…" Meko hiccupped, "I'll always love you though, nothing will change that Kuro.." She wasn't sure what to do, Meko felt cold and warm at the same time. She didn't want to lose her father, she couldn't. But she couldn't lose Kuro either, it was impossible. Meko wiped her eyes, "May I stay at your place tonight?"

* * *

YAY! SRY IT TOOK SO LONG!


End file.
